Love Never Dies
by GilTano
Summary: The war is other, everyone is lost or trying to find someone. Iruka is no different but when Naruto tells him bad news about Kakashi, Iruka takes drastic measures just to be with the one he loves. This story will be a one-shot also sorry for the the short story and sucky summary. Hope you enjoy and I welcome critism and haters. Please comment!


Red, death, all I can see is bodies of nations all over the harsh battlefield. Villages are collecting their dead comrades for the long journey home, where families were waiting for them dead or alive. Lady Tsunade was crying next to one of the bodies, as I got closer I recognized the body as my former student Sakura right next to Sasuke.

 _They took each other out; guess love does that to you._ I sighed, and turned around to leave Tsunade in peace when I saw Naruto walking right up to me. The look on his face told me everything and I started shaking my head repeating no over and over internally and verbally.

Naruto just looked at me as he explained.

"We were chasing Obito when we got separated, next thing I knew I was fighting someone else as I watch Kakashi run into a cave after Obito. I was about to follow but the cave entrance was destroyed. I'm sorry Iruka-sensei no one's been able to find him." Everything then disappeared, as my blood turned cold. Not wanting to hear anymore, I turned around and ran from Naruto, my comrades, and the reality that came crashing. I stopped just as I was about to go over a cliff, feeling the weight crash on me, I collapsed near the edge letting out a scream of agony as the realization hits me.

Kakashi, my husband and lover, is either missing or be found dead. I buried my head against my knees wishing I could go back in time. I slowly lifted my head and looked around the area I was in and I couldn't help but remember the day we confessed to one another. It was also on a cliff like this, I had run from the village after learning my students would be joining the chunin exams.

 _'The wind hit me hard, as I ran. Trying to clear my head, but just couldn't, I was furious at the situation and the one person that made it clear that it wasn't my business. I finally stopped, breathing hard I turned back to the village, my home, the same home that has six of my past students, and the one student I look out for._

 _"Why can't those damn people see that they're too young? Then Kakashi has to go and rub in my face that they aren't my students anymore." Drawing in a big breathe I yelled out, "I know they're not my students, but at least I care!"_

 _"Oh... And here I thought you were just trying to get in their way." I was about to pull my kunai, when a hand grab my wrist and pull me around. Kakashi held my wrist with a strange fiery look, that would tell anyone that he was beyond mad and should be afraid. But I gained what little courage I had, I was about to ask him what he wanted and why he was here when he yelled._

 _"How stupid can you get?! First you embarrassed me and the other sensei's with your interference. Then you run out in the middle of the forest alone where something could happen and no one would get to you in time. I know you're a ninja as well but even Naruto knows better than to go out alone." Releasing my wrist he turns away, rage filled me once more as I realized what he was implying._

 _"I never asked you to follow me. I'm a capable ninja just like you." He turned back towards me with warning in his eye. But against my better judgment I kept going, "I may not be an ANBU but I'm still a leaf ninja. I'm still able to fight, go back Kakashi. Leave me alone." I walked a couple steps before I felt him grab my wrist roughly, he swung me around. That's when I noticed he was shaking; he began in a small trembling voice._

 _"You always run off when you're upset, not caring about the consequences. Thinking no one would care about what would happen to you. NARUTO cares, all your students care..." He froze before letting go and taking a few steps back with his head down before stating, "I care for you." Shock at the sudden confession I froze. Trying to think of a response but couldn't._

 _'He cares for me. Hayate Kakashi cares for me, I thought he disliked me or hated me but for him to care for me...'_

 _Instead of responding, I walked up to him and as quick as possible pulled down his mask. Smashing our lips together, I felt him pull back a little, probably shocked by my forwardness but after awhile he melted into the kiss, pulling me closer. It felt like a hours before we leaned away from the other. Kakashi laid his forehead against mine, breathing heavily he stated._

 _"I didn't know how to tell you or if you even felt the same way." Looking up I realized so much about Kakashi then I would have ever guessed watching from afar. We stayed embraced for a long time talking about nothing, yet learning everything about the other at the same time."_

Looking up to see nothing but darkness, I realized from that memory that I couldn't live without him. My life, my everything was Kakashi, without him I would be empty and feel alone, I knew that everyone was leading their own lives with their own loves. The more I thought of that the more I couldn't go through with it. I looked towards the edge of the cliff and decided that to be without Kakashi would be no life for me. I crawled towards the end hoping for a quick and painless death. When I thought I couldn't reach the end, my hand slipped, and my body fell forward, the same time someone screamed,

"Iruka!"

I wasn't even an inch over when someone caught me by my wrist, I looked up to see an exhausted Kakashi trying hard to pull me up. After a few trying times, he was able to bring me over the edge despite his tattered and bloodied state, I knew that once he caught his breathe he was going to yell at me and be furious with what almost happened but I didn't care. I leaped at him and hugged him with all my might, so glad that he was alive and here, so glad that he stopped me from making a stupid horrible mistake. I buried my head against his neck when I felt his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I felt the tears run down my face but I knew neither of us could remain silent, not with what almost happened. So took a deep breathe before breaking the silence of our peaceful embrace.

" I thought you were dead, I thought you left me alone. Having heard Naruto tell me that you were missing...I couldn't find a reason to go on without you. So before you yell at me, you have to know that if I ever lost you I would take my life."

Kakashi took a small sigh before bringing me closer, trying to comfort me as I realized more tears had begun to fall out of my eyes, and I was shaking.

"Iruka look at me." Kakashi asked in his calm voice but I couldn't, I didn't want this to end if it were a dream.

"Iruka, babe, please look at me" He pushed me back just a little so that he could look into my eyes and I could look at his. His eye told me everything, that he loved me, that he had seen some things he wish he didn't, and that when I realized that if my Kakashi had went after Obito, and he's here now then he had killed his friend. The last of his team, and then I almost took my life; I would have left him with no one.

"Kakashi, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thi...!" He pulled me in for a bruising kiss. Ending the apology, that's when I knew that nothing would be the same. Kakashi was our strong perverted jonin ninja, yet as we kissed I felt his own tears fall. We pulled back from our heated kiss to look at one another, no words needed to be said yet I said the one thing would most likely save us both.

"Kakashi, I love you."

'I love you too, Iruka. I love you too." 


End file.
